Old Things
by teentitanjewel
Summary: Slade is up to no good,he makes Robin be his apprentice again,but is that really all?
1. Chapter 1

OLD THINGS

authors note: ok, i had to delete and then resubmit this story because i fogot to space my paragraphs when i submitted my second chap., so yeah

" Titans go!" Robin shouted.

Not needing more than that the titans set off after their culprit. They chased the culprit into a factory, which did not look abandoned. In fact it looked like they were intended the end up there. Like it was a trap. And that's when they realized… it was a trap.

All six of them suddenly stopped not to far into the factory. They could see nothing because it was pitch black. Slowly they started forward once again, not wanting to make a sound. Looking back behind them every once in awhile has if the person they were pursuing was right behind them.

" Watch yourselves." Robin said barely above a whisper, not wanting to give away their location to their bad guy.

" This can't be a coincidence we ended up here, it was planned like this," Raven whispered. Not looking behind him Robin replied back.

" We don't have a choice, we have to stop whoever is behind this," After a few more steps they heard what sounded like a whistle.

" What was that?" Starfire whispered, turning her head in all directions like the rest of them.

" I don't see anything on my scanner," Cyborg said. " Maybe it's aliens from another dimension planning on sucking our brains out," Beast Boy said. They all turned and gave him a your crazy look.

" It could happen, you believe me right Terra?" He asked.

" Yeah, absolutely," all the while forcing a smile. She knew they weren't dealing with aliens, 'but he is cute when he's acting stupid' she thought. Beast Boy knew not to doubt this sort of thing manly because there was aliens out there, evil aliens set on sucking out brains. Like when Starfire went through her transformation, she met an alien that only wanted to eat her.

He knew they thought he was crazy, but almost anything is possible, at least that's what he thought.

" I think you've been watching way to much TV," Raven said in her usual monotone. Beast Boy opened his mouth to reply when Cyborg spoke first.

" I'm picking up something," he said while looking at his robotic arm " My scanner says he right behind us, wait," He never got to finish because he was suddenly knocked down. The rest of the titans quickly turned around to get a look at who they were after, but they got shock at whom it was.

" Slade," Robin said venomously. Cyborg arose to prepare for battle, he quickly got his sonic cannon ready while Starfire prepared her Starbolts and Raven got her dark magic ready to throw anything. Beast Boy turned into a tiger while Terra got ready to do anything. Robin quickly prepared his Bo staff.

" Nice to see you all again, I hope you all have been well,"

" I don't know why your even trying this again Slade, but we will stop you," Robin replied back immediately.

" Why do you even think I am trying Robin? Maybe I simply did what I did to get your attention to talk," Slade replied almost mysteriously. Robin glared his eyes narrowing under his mask.

" I doubt that, your nothing but trouble,"

" I can't fool you now can I?" If Slade wouldn't of had his mask on they would have seen he was smirking.

" But I can fool you," he continued. The titans looked at him with curiosity. What did me mean by that?

" Now I'll get what I came for," he finished.

" I doubt that, titans go!" Robin shouted. They all ran towards Slade who was not too far in front of them. He just stood there, but why? Then they knew why, out of thin air it seemed thousands of Slade's robots appeared. He had more than usual.

They were definitely outnumbered. But it was nothing they couldn't handle, or so they thought. Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Terra turned their attention to the robots while Robin focused on Slade. Has soon has the five titans fired at the robots their attacks bounced right off of them. They all gasped at this.

" Looks like Slade's robots got a upgrade, guess we'll have to play even harder," Cyborg said. No matter how hard they attacked it didn't leave a dent.

They couldn't even knock off their heads. After a few more minutes of punches and attacks they still hadn't got no were. " Our attacks no longer effect them, perhaps we need to try something else,

" Starfire said has the five titans stood in a circle back to back while the robots surrounded them.

" Maybe we should attack at once," Raven suggested.

" There's too many to do that," Terra said, looking at all the robots.

" But there might be less if we try this,"

" It might work, we can move if we have to," Cyborg said.

They all nodded and faced on specific spot of robots. They all readied their attacks and shot at one area. All the attacks combined in one rainbow of colors. Then the moment of truth came has they all made a direct hit. They looked hopefully hoping their plan had worked. When the smoke had cleared away they saw they didn't have one scratch. Again they gasped.

" This is impossible," Beast Boy said. Then before any of them realized what was happening the robots made their move. They jumped at this zapping them with their new weapon.

They all screamed at the pain running through their bodies. Knowing they were weak three of the robots tied them up and dragged them across the floor. Robin lunged at Slade with his Bo staff. He aimed it for his chest, right before it had hit him Slade moved while grabbing the Bo staff and tossed it aside making Robin lose his balance.

He stumbled trying the regain his balance, having no success at his he fell forward falling face first on the hard cold floor. He growled and quickly got up and turned to face Slade. When he saw his friends tied up and knocked out he growled again.

" Let them go," he demanded. " Oh my boy, I have no intention of doing that. In fact I only captured them for a reason,"

" And what would that reason be?" Robin asked back.

" Simple, I am using them to get you to stay with me, has my apprentice. Robin's eyes and mask widened at this.

" I'll never be your apprentice again," he almost whispered. Slade smirked at this. He knew this was coming, but he had his ways of getting what he wanted.

" Then I guess you can tell your friends good-bye," Has if on cue a huge tank full of acid slowly appeared through the floor. " Has you can see your friends will be dumped in there, is that what you want?" Robin looked down at his friends, then at the giant tank full of acid.

"No," Robin barely whispered. He didn't want to become his apprentice, but what choice did he have? It was either his friends…Starfire or him.

" What did you say, I can't hear you," Slade teased. He knew fully well what he said, he just wanted to torture Robin even further.

" I said no," Robin said more clearly this time.

" That's what I thought, a wise choice. Now, come with me," Slade turned around and started walking towards the door. Robin just stood in his place, what about his friends? He couldn't leave not knowing what would happen to them. Slade turned around when he noticed Robin wasn't following him.

" Coming Robin?"

" What about my friends?" Slade sighed.

" They will be fine, I promise you," Robin glared at this. How would he know Slade would keep his word? Has if he was reading his mind he spoke.

" I know what your thinking, but I am not a person on going back on my word," Not having any other choice he started walking toward Slade, his nightmare. He took one last glance back at his friends, and at Starfire before losing them from view has he rounded the corner of the factory.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

The five titans groaned has they finally woke up from their sleep and they woke up with a splitting headache.

" Ow, what happened?" Beast Boy asked putting a hand up to this aching head. The other titans following suite.

" I think he was taken by Slade," Raven said. Starfire gasped and shot up.

" We must find him," Cyborg sighed.

" There's not much we can do at the moment Star," Starfire did not reply she knew it was true. Slade and his robots did not leave one trace of where disappeared. All they really could do was wait for something to happen and start from there. With an aching head and heart Starfire followed the rest back to the titans tower.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Robin growled has he looked down at the suite he had just changed into. It was the exact same one he had worn before. He never thought he would ever wear this again. He sighed has be thought about Starfire. He hoped she was ok. He suddenly interrupted of thinking about his angel when Slade spoke to him.

" I see you've changed once again. In my opinion this outfit looks better on you. It makes you look so much better, much more mysterious," Robin turned to face his greatest enemy. Just talking to him made him sick. He didn't know if he could keep this up.

" You won't get away with this," Slade just stood there has if he hadn't said anything.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLZ TELL ME! LATER!

WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLZ TELL ME! LATER!


	2. Chapter 2

OLD THINGS

Authors note: I need your guys advice, should I add my own character or not? Plz tell me! And sorry I haven't written in awhile! I've been so busy with high school!

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

The five titans had finally reached their tower. The trip had seemed like it had took hours to finally get there, mainly because of their thoughts over what had happened. Slade was back, and more powerful then ever and what has worse about that… they had no clue how to handle that situation at all. They didn't know the weakness too Slade's new upgraded robots, or were Slade's new hideout was. And most importantly… what his plan was.

Last time Slade had wanted Robin to steal for him, and kill the rest of the titans off. Now, they had no idea if that was Slade's new game, or if he had a new one. They were leaning towards a new game, but yet again you could never be so sure on that.

" There has to be some evidence to where Robin is, we must not give up, we can't let Slade win," Starfire exclaimed. She just wanted to scream and cry at the same time. This just couldn't be happening, not again. Robin…her Robin was missing and there wasn't really anything they could do about that. Raven sighed.

" There isn't one little detail to were Robin is Starfire," Instantly, without any doubt Starfire shook her head. She knew there had to be something there. Maybe if they looked close enough they would find something. But also, the chances of Slade messing up were very slim.

All the titans knew Slade planned everything very carefully, very cautiously, every big detail to every little detail. Nothing was left overlooked. It would be very tuff to find anything; they would probably have to wait for Robin or Slade to make the next move. And that was something Starfire did not have patience for.

" Even if there isn't Robin will surely give us some kind of sign," Again Raven sighed, but didn't say anything. If there was one thing Raven knew it was it was hard to win an argument against Starfire. Cyborg decided to give it his best to talk to Star.

" Look Star, we'll try everything possible, but nothing might show up. But I do have a feeling Robin knows this and will give us some sort of sign," Starfire's whole face instantly turned into a look of joy; finally someone was on her side.

She drew Cyborg into one of her bone-crushing hug.

" Oh thank you friend Cyborg for having faith in Robin also!" Cyborg gave his best smile he could manage.

" No problem Star." He looked past the over excited Tamaranian and looked at the rest of the team. They too had the best smiles they could manage. Sure they would be able to find Robin, but the trouble was coming up with a plan. They knew they would have to work hard to get him back, just like before. Finally Star let go of Cyborg.

" Oh, I can't wait to see Robin again." She said to no one in particular. She had so much energy right now she felt like she would have to scream to let it all out.

But also she knew that screaming was not the right thing to do right at that moment. Has she started to dance around in circles at the excitement of it all, she failed to notice she would have to face disappointment.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Robin looked at his unfamiliar surroundings. This was definitely a new hideout. Has he continued to look around until he heard Slade, he quickly snapped out of his trance to face him.

" I hope you will be quite comfortable here Robin, after all you will be spending quite a lot of time here," Robin didn't respond immediately, instead he continued to glare at Slade.

Did he really think he could get away with his plan? Robin also knew Slade was very tricky; nothing could go on behind his back without him knowing.

Robin thought back to when he tried to figure out Slade's plans by being Red X. Slade knew who he was the whole time, and Robin never even knew he knew. But he knew he had good friends to back him up. Sooner or later they would find him…or he would find them. What if Slade would make him steal again? He couldn't face having to face his friends again…especially Starfire.

Starfire, he missed her so much. He missed spending time with her, to show her how earth works, to just be with her. He missed her touch, her sent. Again Slade snapped Robin out of his little daydream.

" I know what your thinking Robin, but I'll have you know I have this planned out more carefully then ever. Nothing will go wrong with this plan. In fact you and your friends will never figure my plan out before it's too late," this instantly confused Robin.

What did he mean they would never figure his plan out in time? Of course they would, they were the Teen Titans. His confidence slowly melted has he heard Slade's words over and over in his head. But he knew he and the rest of the titans could do this. His confidence slowly regained has he replied to Slade.

" We will figure out your plan Slade. This will be your final plan, you will be spending the rest of your life in jail, you can count on that," If it wasn't for Slade's mask Robin would be able to see how amused Slade was. Slade did admire his ambition, that was one of the reasons he wanted Robin has his apprentice.

" Oh I don't think so Robin, not this time. Like I said before you will never figure out my plan," Robin refused to believe this, Slade would not get away with this.

"No matter what you do, you will never be a match for the Teen Titans,"

"My boy, this time your no match for me, and you can count on that," Slade snapped his fingers and out of the darkness of one corner to of Slade's robots appeared. Slade watched still slightly amused by Robin had his robots took Robin to his new room.

Robin stole on last glance at Slade. For some reason he knew Slade was amused by him. He had a feeling he always was. But this time, it was has if he amused him because he was using him for something…but what it was he still had no idea.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Back at the Titans tower Starfire had finally calmed down and everyone seemed to be doing things they normally did. Raven was meditating, Cyborg was whooping Beast Boys butt at video games and Terra was watching cheering for Beast Boy of course.

But Starfire was not being her cheerful self. She was happy someone else had confidence in Robin. But still she worried, she was his everything. He had taught her everything she now knows. And now she was his girlfriend, it was a new step for both of them.

She wanted to share that with him. She wanted to be able to talk to him again, and Slade was not going to change that…ever. She sighed and pondered on one thought… should she go and look for Robin alone? She continued to wonder has she stared at her ceiling. Sure Cyborg thought they would find him, but he would never go with her to find him.

All the memories of Robin and her flooded her head; no matter how hard she tried they wouldn't stop. And at that moment she decided what was important to her… she was going after Robin by herself. So, on that thought she stood up and confidently left her room and worked her way to the door.

" I'll find you Robin, I promise," she whispered.

Starfire had succeed in passing her friends room, she didn't know if they were in there, but right then she didn't seem to care. There was one room left to pass, and that was the common room. That was were most of the Titans spent their time.

Then another thought hit her. What if one of the titans walked out of the door at the exact moment, what would she say to them? She couldn't lie to them, she wasn't very good at that.

" I am truly sorry friends, please forgive me." Then she quickly flew out of the tower, out of her friends trust towards her, and towards what might be a dangerous road. Starfire knew to find Robin she had to somehow attract Slade's attention, and that was the dangerous road. And she knew just how to do that…

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Robin was sitting in one corner of his new so called home. He had been there for well over one hour. And for that whole hour he thought about all his friends, how he missed hanging out with them. But mostly his precious princess kept popping up.

It pained him not to be around him, she was his life source. He had never known it before, but now that he did know… he had to see her just once. But little did he know he would be doing that very soon. But his thoughts were shattered when Slade appeared out of the darkness that surrounded his cell.

" I hope your enjoying your new home," Slade said, but it was obvious he didn't mean it. Robin still didn't look at Slade, he really didn't want to see him at the moment, or better yet…ever.

Finally he figured he should answer, maybe that way he would go away faster. All the possibilities of what to say to him were swirling around in his head like one giant mass of words. But he made his choice on what to say.

" What do you want now?" was his answer. Slade was a little taken aback by this; he was expecting something more defensive. But this went unnoticed to Robin.

" I have your first assignment for you," Robin wasn't the least bit surprised by this, he knew what to expect from Slade.

" What makes you think I would do anything for you," Before Robin even said this Slade knew he was going to say that. He knew Robin well enough to know what he was going to say.

"Oh, I think you will. If you don't I will make sure your girlfriend and your friends die," Robin's eyes quickly rose. He wouldn't live to see another day if he did anything to her, he would make sure of that. But then he knew how strong she was, he knew she could do this, they all could. Then on that thought his eyes went back to normal size.

" Starfire and the rest of my friends are strong, I know they can do this," Did Robin really forget about his robots new upgraded? Surely he didn't.

" Oh Robin, did you already forget about my robots new upgrade? If I recall correctly they already lost to them," The thought had never occurred to him before, Slade's robots did have a new upgrade, but now that they knew what they could do he was sure they could handle them, right? This thought of doubt went unnoticed the Slade.

" My friends now what your robots can do. They will beat them," Slade shook his head then began to pace back and forth in front of Robin's cell.

" Oh Robin, but that's were your very wrong. You see they don't know what my robot's can do. The fight they got was just a little preview, the worse is yet to come," Then Slade left Robin alone to that thought.

He didn't have a task for Robin yet. Slade knew that Robin would react like that, that really seemed to be the only way to make sure Robin was worried. And that did work. Robin still sat in the corner pondering Slade's last words.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

" Robin!" Starfire called once again. Starfire had been calling Robin's name for quite awhile. This was her master plan, she didn't know what else to do. If only she knew were Robin was, that would make this a whole lot easier. She really didn't have any sort of plan to find him. But she was determined, and once she was determined it was almost impossible to stop her.

" Oh Robin where are you?" she asked out loud, has she continued to walk out of the city, and right to were Robin was.

TEENTITANTEENTITANS

" Well, looks like we have a visitor," Slade said watching Starfire approach. He quickly strolled out of the room, now he knew what Robin's first assignment was. Slade quickly got to Robin's cell. Robin still hadn't moved at all. But right now he didn't care, but yet again he never did.

" Robin, It is time to do your first assignment," Robin knew he didn't have a choice, he was heading back down a path he didn't want to go to go back to.

" And what do you want me to do?" Slade laughed slightly.

" I know how you miss a certain someone, and I think it's time you two reunite," Robin quickly became interested to what Slade was saying. What exactly did he mean?

"What do you mean?" Robin asked almost cautiously.

" Your Starfire is looking for you, and I want you to see her," Robin couldn't believe it. Starfire was actually looking for him. And from what it sounded like, she was looking for him alone.

Slade saw Robin's reaction, and that reaction was exactly what he was looking for. " But also, you have kill her," Again Robin's eyes widened.

" I don't do that!" he instantly replied without any thought. " It's either me or you, I think you'd prefer if you do it," And after those words Robin knew what he had to do…

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Still Starfire persisted to look for Robin.

" Robin!" Starfire tried again. She was getting desperate. If she didn't find him she didn't know how she could feel. She was already very sad about this; she didn't think she could get any sadder. She was about to call for him again when she got an answer.

"Yeah," Starfire instantly stopped, her breath caught in her throat. Did she really just here that?

" Robin?" she whispered softly.

"Look behind you," It was Robin she was sure of it. She whipped around to find Robin standing no more than four feet in front of her. But her face instantly became etched with surprise and concern when she saw what Robin was wearing.

It was the same outfit he had worn before.

"What has he done to you?" she once again whispered. Robin ignored that question; he knew what he had to do. He continued to stare at her, he really had missed her. Instead he tried to change the subject.

" Aren't you glad to see me?" She threw her previous question away; she smiled her contagious smile, she was very happy to see him.

" Oh Robin! You are well right?" Robin smiled. Her smile was contagious. "Yes, I am ok Starfire," She even think about answering, she quickly ran over to him and hugged him, but this time gently. He embraced her hugging her equally has gently.

" I missed you greatly Robin," she whispered in his ear, her breath on is ear, sending shivers down his spine.

" I missed you too Star," he too whispered. His breath making her shiver. The two drew back to look at each other closely. Starfire instantly wanted to see Robin's eyes. But she knew this was hardly the time.

They didn't waste anymore time then they already had, the two lovebirds quickly drew in. Once again there lips met, both of them had really missed doing. Even though they had only been apart several hours it was too much time for them. Starfire's hands quickly found their way into Robin's hair while Robin's hands gently rubbed up and down her back.

Both of them never wanted this moment to end. But after several minutes the kiss ended. Robin had almost forgotten what he was going to do but once he did he quickly came back down to earth. He took out his earpiece and threw it has far has he could. He knew they didn't have much time.

" We have to go now," the urgency in his voice greatly evident. Starfire became confused. Why was he so urgent?

" Robin, what is the matter?" Robin grabbed Starfire's hand.

" I'll tell you later. Right now we have to go," Starfire knew it was because of Slade. But why was he trying to run? That was her question. She ran with him, but knew they could get away faster by air. She pushed off the ground and soared high into the air, grabbing Robin's other hand in the process.

" Where do you want to go?" she questioned. Robin knew he couldn't stay at Titans Tower for very long, but it was the safest place at the moment.

" To Titans Tower," he replied. She smiled slightly, she was glad he was going home.

TEENTITANSTEENTITANS

Slade watched has the two escaped together. He had predicted this, but it was part of his plan to let the two escape. It only brought the two closer to what he really wanted. And he knew exactly how he was going to get it.

Authors note: so did ya like it? Plz tell me! I hope you liked Starfire's plan, he he he. Later!


End file.
